


Don't Move So Slow

by reyna_is_gay



Category: Jarchie, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A little bit of femslash Jughead/Archie for the homies, Clit Sucking, Emo Jughead, F/F, Female Archie Andrews, Female Jughead Jones, Femslash, Fingerfucking, I just think this show would be better if Jughead was a lesbian, Jughead Jones-centric, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Same name genderswap, Twilight Drive-In Movie Theater (Riverdale), Vaginal Fingering, WHY CAN'T THEY BE WOMEN, buff women, excessive drama bc its Riverdale, fem!archie, fem!jughead, genderbent, protect buff women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyna_is_gay/pseuds/reyna_is_gay
Summary: Archie and Jughead have their first time at the Drive-In and then Jughead is a big forgetful dummy. Wrote this while listening to "I Can't Take It" by Tegan and Sara on repeat.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Don't Move So Slow

“Jug…” Archie’s voice was hard to hear over the sound of the wind in the background of the call. Jughead held the phone so the edge of the case dug into her cheek. Archie’s voice came through the wind again, “Are you there?”

Jughead cleared her throat, “I’m here.”

Archie was silent for a moment, “Can I come up?”

Jughead hung up the phone. She put it down on the cot next to her. Outside she could hear the wind blowing. Tomorrow morning she would have to clean debris blown by the wind onto the drive-in lot. It could take all day. A good night sleep would make it easier. Then again, a good night sleep would only be possible if she could fall asleep. Lately, sleeping hadn’t been as easy. Jughead spent her days between the drive-in and school. With summer vacation at the horizon, she wasn’t sure how she would keep up the charade of busyness which allowed her to avoid her dad. And, God, she couldn’t be around him. He was a mess without her mom and Jellybean.

The phone rang silently on the bed next to her. She stared at Archie’s face on the screen. The screen would go black for a moment when Archie’s calls failed before her smiling face would reappear on the screen.

Accept or decline? Accept or decline? Accept or decline?

Archie had always been there for Jughead. They had always been friends. Jughead leaned her head back against the wall behind her bed and dug the heals of her palms into her eyes. Could it have only been yesterday that Archie came over? Only yesterday that the two of them had watched a movie from the roof of the projector tower? Only yesterday that Archie had turned to Jughead? Only yesterday that they had both leaned in? Only yesterday that they had kissed?

  
It had become a late night after the kiss. Jughead had pulled away first. “I have to stop the projector…”

Archie had followed her down the ladder to the projection room. As soon as Jughead turned off the projection equipment Archie had caught her face again. Her warm lips made every thought in Jughead’s mind dissolve. All that existed was Archie’s warm mouth. Her hands on Jughead’s cheeks.

Jughead didn’t know what to with her hands but Archie seemed to know what she was doing. Archie guided Jughead to her own bed. The cot creaked under their bodies. Archie tried to lay Jughead down gently on the bed but tripped and Jughead felt wonderfully crushed under the weight of her best friend’s body. Archie laughed into Jughead’s mouth and adjusted herself so that she wasn’t so heavy on top of Jughead. Jughead wanted to tell her that she didn’t mind the weight, she loved the feeling of being crushed under Archie’s muscular body. She was working at her dad’s construction company on the weekends and already Jughead could see her bulking up under her T-shirts.

Archie’s lips slid across Jughead’s and Jughead reached up to feel Archie’s arms under her hoodie. Archie’s right hand slid through Jughead’s hair while her left moved down her body and eventually to the hem of Jughead’s shirt.

Archie’s breath was heavy when she asked, “Can I take this off?” her fingers grazing the hem of Jughead’s T-shirt.

“Yeah,” suddenly the silence in the projector room felt oppressive, “Can we… music? We should…”

“Music!” Archie pressed play on the boombox on Jughead’s bedside table. A sad ballad wailed out of the speakers.

“Uh, switch to cassette two, maybe?” Jughead covered her face with her hands as Archie stood up and fumbled with the boombox.

Cassette two proved a much better option for the situation. “So…” Archie asked, wiping her hands on her jeans and looking down at Jughead on the cot. Jughead peaked through her fingers up at Archie. Archie swallowed.

Hands still over her face, Jughead whispered, “You were about to take off my shirt?”

Archie laughed, “Yeah, I’ll get mine off too.”

Archie pulled her hoodie on T-shirt off over her head. She wore a black sports bra. Jughead couldn’t peal her eyes off Archies tits, her hard stomach with the ghost of abs, her arms… Archie undid her belt and pulled it out of the belt loops. She undid the top button of her jeans and pulled them down to reveal black boyshorts with a thick waistband.

Jughead sat up and shed her jean jacket. Eyes on Archie’s eyes, she pulled her shirt off. Obviously, they had gotten undressed in front of one another before. They had gone skinny dipping in Sweet Water River. They had gotten into their pajamas at sleepovers at Archies. This was different. The winter that was just now turning into spring had been one of increased distance between Archie and Jughead. Their bodies had changed since the summer before.

  
Jughead’s eyes met Archies again once she was free of her T-shirt. Archie smiled down at her and Jughead watched as she took in her chest. Jughead wore a simple black bra. Archie got down on her knees beside the cot and undid Jughead’s pants for her. Archie slid Jughead’s jeans off and got back onto the cot, laying Jughead back in the process.

Jughead let her eyes close as Archie’s lips slid against hers. Archie’s hands ghosted across her body. Gently, Archie touched her neck and let her fingers slide down the center of Jughead’s chest before grasping hold of one of Jughead’s small breasts. Archie’s hand slipped beneath the cup of the bra and Jughead felt the callouses on Archie’s strong hands against her nipple. Jughead reached her hand up so that her palm was against Archie’s chest and she could feel her heartbeat. As Archie’s fingers played with her nipple, Jughead felt both of their hearts speed up together.

  
Jughead let out a moan as Archie’s other hand began to travel down her body. Archie had one knee between Jughead’s thighs and Jughead felt the intense desire for more contact. Slowly, too slowly, Archie’s other hand reached the waistband of Jughead’s underwear. Archie rested her forehead against Jughead’s and whispered, “Can I?”

  
Jughead heard the pleading tone in her voice as she whispered back, “Please, Arch…”

  
Archie let out a sigh that might have been a moan and let her fingers slide into Jughead’s underwear. Jughead lifted her chin to find Archie’s lips as Archies fingers slid against her wet labia. Archie slowly dragged her finger from Jughead’s hole up to her clit as Jughead made light keening noises into Archie’s wet mouth.  
Archie began to trace slow circles around Jughead’s clit. Archie began to kiss Jughead’s neck as it became obvious that she could no longer do anything that required as much attention as kissing. The combination of the suction on her neck and the circles on her clit made Jughead grasp for anything she could hold onto. She grasped at the blankets and Archie’s long red hair.

  
Archie replaced the finger on Jughead’s clit with her thumb and moved to press a finger inside of Jughead. The feeling of even one finger filling her up made Jughead let out a moan. Archie seemed to be moving so slowly. Around her clit and in and out of her. Archie’s mouth migrated from Jughead’s neck to her breast. Archie dragged one flat stroke of her tongue across Jughead’s nipple before catching it in her mouth and sucking.

  
Jughead felt another of Archie’s fingers at her opening and let out a little noise as the second finger slid slowly inside of her. Archie’s two fingers curled inside of Jughead, hitting just the right spot as Archie’s thumb massaged her clit.

  
Once Archie had ministered to both of Jughead’s nipples she made her way down past Jughead’s bellybutton. Jughead could feel Archie’s hot breath between her legs. Archie pulled her fingers out and Jughead looked up at her in confusion. Archie licked the fingers that had just been inside of Jughead before tying her long hair back in a messy bun with a ponytail holder on her wrist.

  
Jughead watched in awe as Archie lowered her mouth between her legs. The first warm lick felt like nothing Jughead had ever experienced. Archie’s tongue dipped into Jughead’s opening before moving up to lap at her clit.

  
Archie found Jughead’s clit and began to suck, pulling it into her mouth. “Fuck, Archie…” Archie pressed her two fingers back into Jughead and began to thrust. The friction of Archie’s fingers as they pushed in and out combined with the gentle suction on her clit pushed Jughead over the edge. Moaning Archie’s name, she began to orgasm as Archie continued to thrust in and out, her mouth all over Jughead’s clit.

  
Archie fucked Jughead until her walls had stopped contracting around Archie’s fingers. Archie curled her fingers as she pulled them out the final time, as if to pull out the rest of the orgasm. Archie’s tongue licked Jughead languidly as Jughead tried to gain back control over her breathing and her racing heart. After one last lick over the whole of Jughead’s pussy, Archie slid up the cot to take Jughead in her arms and hold her.

  
Jughead felt herself drifting off in Archie’s arms. Archie kissed her ear and whispered something.

  
What had she whispered?

Jughead uncovered her eyes and looked at the phone. Archie smiled up at her from the photo she had taken of her the summer before at Sweet Water River. Accept or decline?

Archie had been gone around 10am when Jughead had woken up the next morning. The morning that had turned into the day that had turned into the windy evening. And now she was back. No explanation, no discussion of what had happened the night before. Just Archie at her doorstep expecting to be let up after leaving her the morning after.

What had Archie whispered the night before.

Archie disappeared from the phone screen on the cot. Jughead stood up and began to pace. Outside, the wind howled and she thought for a moment that she could hear a human scream within the howling.

She went to the window and looked down. Archie was standing at the bottom of the projector tower looking up at the window, her face screwed up and her mouth open in a scream.

Fuck! Jughead suddenly remembered what Archie had said. She ran down the stairs to the door outside and threw it open. Archie immediately ran to the door and wrapped Jughead in a hug.

“Archie, I was an idiot! I woke up this morning without you and I thought you had just left.”

“I had to do some extra work with my dad! I told you last night!”

“I forgot until just now. Oh my God, Archie.”

Archie grasped Jughead’s face in her hands, “You didn’t think I would just leave you after last night? I sat around as long as I could this morning waiting for you to wake up.”

“But you didn’t text, I thought you had just… I was an idiot.”

Archie laughed, she threw her head back and laughed. She grabbed Jughead’s head in her hands and shook it, “You are so stupid.” And then she kissed her.


End file.
